Chapter 5 The Move
by Dancer11
Summary: After Charlie and Renee were just getting to know The Cullen family better, a sudden change happens putting eveyrone in misery. please read and review if you keep wanting to see see more of my stories.


**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't written anything for a LONG time…I've been busy with homework, Graduation, plays, soccer, piano, band and huge projects. I promise though once school is done I am going to have lots of time to write more stories. I have about 4 chapters written and will hopefully be typing and editing soon.  
**

The Move

It felt great to tell Charlie and Renée the truth about the Cullen's and me. Everyday they came over asking questions, and everyday they had less questions until there weren't any more.

Two weeks had gone by and I had come back from hunting with Alice, Jasper and Renesmee. We walked to hear a huge conversation going on and it sounded in depth.

"We have to do it now." Carlisle said.

"What about Charlie and Renee? They'll be devastated and so will Bella after what happened just last month." Esme said.

"What about me?" I asked walking around the corner, but they ignored me.

"I think it's a good idea to do it now." Alice said walking in behind me. I turned looking at her confused.

"I agree as well." Jasper said.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked getting a little bit annoyed.

"But Bella will be so upset." Esme said ignoring me.

"Yes, Bella will _be upset _if you don't tell her what you are talking about." I said getting really annoyed, Edward stood up.

"Bella," Edward said walking towards me. "It's been almost 5 years. People are going to start getting suspicious. We have been talking since you, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee left for hunting. Alice had a vision about us talking so she already knew, but I guess it look like she couldn't keep it a secret." And glared at Alice.

"Well, _sorry _big bro but Jasper kept wondering what I was concentrating on so much. I had to tell him." Alice said glaring back at Edward.

"Okay that still doesn't explain mu-"I paused realizing what Edward meant by _People are going to start getting suspicious__**. **_"You mean we have to…" looking at all of them, Edward nodded. "Excuse me." And I ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could, over the river past our cottage. I could hear someone following me so I tried to run faster, but he caught up. I looked back to see where he went, but he was gone, I turned around and BOOM! I hit straight on to Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said getting up.

"No, its fine I'm not hurt." I said as Edward helped me up.

"No I mean about not telling you."

"Its fine about that too, it just caught me off guard."

"I'm really sorry. I knew you would be upset and I know it's going to be hard to leave Charlie and Renée after just telling them the truth."

"Edward what if someone comes after Charlie and Renée? What if it's-"

"But it won't, Love we haven't met any vampires since the Volutri came. No one will try and hurt them and if someone does come and get them we have Jacobs pack." Edward said interrupting me.

"Yeah, I guess…I'm sorry I acted that way." I said

"Please Love it's the best choice we have and-"

"I know, I know and I fully agree with it, so I will start packing and I know Charlie and Renée will understand. Oh man what about Jacob? He'll be devastated." I said starting to get real nervous.

"Bella, Jacob will understand." Edward said hugging me. I loved this moment and wish it could last forever.

He took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. Looking at his golden eyes just made me want to melt into his arms. He leaned in and kissed me. This kiss I think was the most amazing kiss I ever had, and then Edward hissed.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked surprised

"No, its Alice, she says that we have to stop making out and get packing, were leaving tomorrow."

"What? Were leaving tomorrow? Why so soon? Charlie and Renée will be so sad." Edward and I walked back to the house.

I had finished packing and called Charlie and Renée. I told them I had to talk to them right away; I also called Jacob and told him the same thing.

Twenty minutes later Charlie, Renée and Jacob were sitting on our couch.

"The Cullen's and I have been talking and agreed…" looking at the Cullen's behind me. _I can't do this, _I mouthed to Edward. He walked toward me.

"Its been over 5 years since we have moved here and it's time we moved on. We have packed and are ready to leave for tomorrow."

"What you're leaving? No, Neisse and I were going on a date tomorrow" Jacob said.

"Okay Jacob." I said "You and _Renesmee _are not going on a date; she is only 2 years old. Even thought she doesn't look it, she is _not _old enough to go on a date…Mom? Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Bella. Just a little shocked." Renée said with a smile.

"I'm going to miss you Bell's. I was just getting to really know you guys." Charlie said.

"I'm sorry we had to tell you so late, but I didn't know until today after coming back from hunting. _Someone _didn't want to tell me right away." I said looking at Edward.

Renée and Charlie took the move pretty good, but Jacob was really upset. I knew it wasn't going to be easy and I can't _believe _he imprinted on Renesmee.

I was looking out the window watching Jacob and Renesmee talk and say good-bye to each other. Renesmee was crying and Jacob hugged her.

"Spying on your daughter?" came a whisper to my ear.

"No. I was just taking my last looks at the house."

"Mhmm. Just leave her be. She is way more mature then her age Love." Edward said.

"Yeah, I know but she's still only 2." I turned to look out the window and saw the thing that I never wanted to see. Jacob leaned in and kissed Renesmee. It started out light but then it started getting deeper. I heard a hiss come out of my mouth.

"Bella, stop it's just a kiss let it go." Edward said in my ear.

"He is kissing my daughter! He is not allowed to kiss MY daughter." I said getting mad.

"Bella calm down." Edward said gripping me tighter, so I couldn't get lose. "Jasper I need you help NOW!"

Jasper was there instantly.

"What do you- oh okay I get it."

And then I could feel my self calming down.  
"God, you know how much I hate you guys right now?"

"It's for the better Love."

"I guess."

"She saw Jacob kiss Neisse." Edward whispered to Jasper

"It's _Renesmee_" I said through my teeth.

"Come on love let's go and finish packing." He winked to me.

We left the house to "pack".


End file.
